


I Wanna Take You Home

by Tangy (tangyyy)



Category: Jethin, Jonathan Blake/Gethin Roberts - Fandom, Pride (2014)
Genre: M/M, Première rencontre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/Tangy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soho, Londres, 1977. Un pub bondé et enfumé, une musique entêtante, Jonathan est au milieu de la piste, Gethin le regarde. Et ce n'est que le début...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Premier One Shot de c e que j'espère être une série. Mon idée est d'écrire plusieurs moments important dans la vie du couple. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrai écrire la suite mais c'est l'idée !
> 
> Attention, cette version française n'a été relue pas personne d'autre que moi donc j'ai pu laisser passer quelques coquilles, l'indulgence est de mise ! :P
> 
> Merci aux fabuleux headcanons présents sur le tag Jethin de Tumblr, ça fait du bien à l'imagination !

Gethin habitait depuis deux ans à Londres. Le tout jeune homme d'à peine une vingtaine d'années avait fui son Pays de Galles natal sous la pression familiale. Son père avait été clair lorsque son fils lui avait avoué son homosexualité, tel un criminel qui confesse son crime ; « Pas de ça chez moi. » Sa mère, loin de lui apporter le soutien dont il aurait eu tellement besoin, s'était rangée du côté de son mari : « Annwyl, ce n'est pas normal, Mme Jones m'en a parlé, il y a des thérapies... » Après avoir passé quelques semaines à supporter les reproches de ses parents il avait finalement prit la décision de quitter le foyer familial pour rejoindre la Capitale. Des bruits couraient dans la campagne qu'à Londres, il était possible pour tout le monde de vivre comme il l'entendait. Gethin rêvait de cette liberté fantasmée, c'est en 1975 que le jeune homme mit les pieds pour la première fois à Soho. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation avec un garçon, s'était dans un premier temps, sentit très mal à l'aise dans cet univers fait de strass et de paillettes, dans ces clubs électriques peuplés d'une faune des plus libres et extravertie. Et puis, au fil des rencontres, le jeune homme introverti qu'il était s'est peu à peu métamorphosé en un homme sûr de ses désirs et conscient de ses besoins. Sa timidité étant une part de lui-même, il ne s'en n'était pas débarrassé mais la vivait à présent comme une force, seuls vestiges visibles de son passé gallois.

 

En cette année 1977, Gethin vivait seul dans un petit appartement au cœur de Soho. S'il était à présent intégré dans la communauté gay de Londres, il n'était pas devenu pour autant un grand fêtard. Il aimait sortir et ne se sentait plus autant dérouté par l’effervescence du milieu qu'auparavant mais il appréciait aussi rester chez lui des heures durant, sans voir personne, sans autre passe-temps que la lecture. Il avait d'ailleurs pour projet d'ouvrir une petite librairie gay, la première londonienne. Ayant mis un peu d'argent de côté, son projet était réalisable, il parcourait donc le tout Londres à la recherche des parfaits locaux.

 

Un soir, un ami lui avait proposé de passé la nuit au Coleherne, célèbre pub gay de l'époque. N'étant pas sorti depuis un bon moment, Gethin accepta. Ils arrivèrent dans le pub surpeuplé et surchauffé sur les coups de 2 heure du matin. Gethin se fraya avec difficulté son chemin vers le bar. Il commanda une bière puis, alors que son ami s'était déjà glissé dans la foule dansante, il resta un moment au bar, occupé à regarder les danseurs. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut Jonathan pour la première fois. L'homme était affublé d'une robe noire et de hauts talons vertigineux. Il semblait avoir déjà bu plus que de raison et dansait de manière extravagante comme s'il était seul sur la piste de danse. D'ordinaire, le jeune gallois ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce genre de personnes qu'il trouvait écrasantes de par leur attitude expansive. Mais là, il ne sut dire pourquoi, ses yeux furent inexorablement attirés par l'homme. Ses mouvements de danse bien que farfelus dégageaient une telle fluidité que le tout était assez agréable à regarder. L'homme, aux vues de ses petites rides disséminées sur son visage maquillé à outrance, devait être un peu plus âgé que la majorité des hommes présents dans le pub. En tendant un peu l'oreille, Gethin s'aperçut que beaucoup de monde connaissait le danseur. “ _Hey Jon, danse avec moi !_ ”, “ _Jonathan ! Fais gaffe où tu danses !_ ”. Il devait être un habitué du lieu pensa le Gallois sans arrêter de l’observer. Au bout de quelques chansons, son ami réapparu du milieu de la foule et s'accouda au bar près de Gethin.

“Tu regardes Jonathan ?

-Il danse bien. C'est la première fois que je le vois.

-Pourtant il passe quasiment toutes ses nuits ici. C'est un acteur, il est connu dans tout Soho.

-Connu comment ça ?

-C'est une activiste de Gay lib, une grande gueule. Un type bien mais si tu veux mon avis, il doit être lourd à vivre au quotidien. Là, tu le vois dans un bon jour, parfois il est au trente-sixième dessous et vraiment chiant... Tu veux que je te le présente ?

-Oh non non ! Laisse tomber va.” Gethin se retourna vers le bar, quittant le danseur des yeux.

 

Certes ce Jonathan l'attirait de manière inattendue mais la description que venait de lui en être fait venait confirmer son pressentiment que jamais un homme comme lui ne pourrait s'intéresser à un gars timide de Galles du Nord. Ils étaient trop différents l'un de l'autre, Jonathan cherchait sans doutes les coups d'un soir alors que Gethin se sentait fatigué de ces passades et n'était même pas certain de vouloir rentrer avec qui que ce soit ce soir-là. Son ami repartit danser et Gethin se retrouva à nouveau seul au bar. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commander un nouveau verre au barman, un homme le bouscula légèrement sur sa droite pour se faire une place au bar. Le jeune homme se tourna et vit Jonathan. Ne pouvant se contrôler, Gethin rougit violemment et baissa les yeux. Le danseur commanda un Gin Tonic et attendu que le barman le serve en chantonnant. Il attrapa son cocktail puis se retourna pour retouver la piste. Seulement, prit dans son élan, il ne réalisa pas que Gethin se tenait si près de lui et lui renversa une bonne partie de son verre sur la chemise.

“Oh merde, pardon...

-C'est... C'est pas grave...” Marmonna Gethin, plus rouge que jamais, en attrapant une serviette en papier pour s'éponger.

Jonathan l'aida un petit moment en silence puis, alors qu’il allait s'éloigner, le jeune gallois leva ses grands yeux sombres et larmoyants vers lui. L'acteur s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, foudroyé par ce que dégageaient ces yeux. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un sentiment si violent et en même temps si doux à l'égard d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il décida alors de rester un peu plus de temps auprès de cet homme.

 

“C'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

-Oui, je... Je ne viens pas souvent.” Bafouilla Gethin, surpris que l'homme veuille rester plus longtemps que nécessaire en sa compagnie.

“C'est bien dommage...” Dit Jonathan dans un sourire charmeur.

A cette vision, Gethin rougit de plus belle et sourit timidement à son tour.

“Jonathan, enchanté.” Se présenta le danseur en tendant une main sertie de bagues plus voyantes les unes que les autres.

“Enchanté... Moi c'est Gethin.” Répondit le jeune gallois en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.

“Gethin ? Ca sonne gallois ça non ?

-Je... Oui, je viens du Pays de Galles.

-De passage à Londres ?

-Non, j'habite pas loin d'ici...”

Jonathan eu un sourire entendu et fit un petit clin d'œil à Gethin qui mit celui-ci qu'encore plus mal à l'aise.

“Les libertés de Londres... Salvatrices pour beaucoup de gens ici !”

 

Les deux hommes continuèrent à parler ensemble un bon moment. Contre toute attente, aussi différents qu'ils étaient l'un de l'autre, ils se trouvèrent de nombreux points en communs. Entre le rat de bibliothèque gallois et le comédien londonien, le courant passa immédiatement. Gethin riant au discours de Jonathan et ce dernier se délectant du petit rire que faisaient naître ses réflexions chez son compagnon de bar.

“En ce moment ? Je fais partie d'une petite troupe, on joue _A Kiss for Cinderella_.

-Où ça ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, je suis un grand fan de Sir James Matthew Barrie...”

Cette question camouflait à peine la volonté de Gethin de revoir Jonathan par la suite. Le jeune gallois sentit de nouveaux ses joues s'enflammer quand il pensa à l'audace dont il faisait preuve. Le comédien sourit avant de répondre.

“ _The Old Red Lion Theatre_ , on joue tous les soirs à 19h30. Je t'y attends dans la semaine. » Ajouta-t-il sans manquer d'associer un clin d’œil à cette invitation. « Bon ! J'ai envie de danser moi ! Tu viens ?

-Non non merci, ça ira, je ne danse pas... »

Jonathan insista quelques minutes pour que Gethin le rejoigne mais ce dernier, sachant de quoi étaient capable ses deux pieds gauches sur une piste de danse resta ferme sur sa position. Le londonien retourna donc seul sur le dance floor. Il recommença à danser de la plus folle des manières sans que ses yeux ne quittent que très rarement ceux de Gethin. Il dansait avec lui, c'était indéniable. Au second morceau, le jeune gallois manqua de mourir d’embarras quand Jonathan, fendant la foule, se mit à danser à genoux face à lui.

 

Il était retourné au centre de la piste quand l'ami de Gethin revint vers lui.

« Et bein je vois que ça marche bien entre vous deux !

-Il est sympa.

-C'est tout ? En tout cas, Gethin mon pote, tu fais des jaloux dans ce pub !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? -Tu es l'heureux élu du soir qui va rentrer avec le Roi du déhanché !

-Pas du tout ! Je... Quoi ?! Tu... Tu veux dire qu'il ramène chaque soir un mec différent chez lui ?

-Peut-être pas tous les soirs mais on peut dire qu'il sait comment on s'amuse quoi ! »

Si Gethin n'imaginait pas Jonathan comme un enfant de cœur, il était tout de même plus que contrarié d'entendre ça de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Non, tu vois, il ne va pas me _« ramener »_ chez lui, y'a pas à être jaloux.

-Ca va ! Te vexe pas ! Détends-toi un peu Gethin...

-Je ne me vexe pas et je suis on ne peut plus détendu. » Répondit-il dans son habituel air renfrogné.

 

Qui cherchait-il à convaincre ? Bien sûr que Gethin était tendu. Il avait eu un coup de cœur pour Jonathan, c'était indéniable. C'était même peut-être la première fois qu'il ressentait cela pour quelqu'un. Bien sûr, Gethin avait eu des petits amis par le passé mais rien de comparable avec ce que Jonathan faisait naître en lui à peine quelques heures après leur rencontre. Tendu car il venait d'apprendre que ce coup de cœur était apparemment un habitué de la chose et que pour lui il était sans doute un coup d'un soir comme un autre. Attristé par cette pensée et constatant que le fait de regarder Jonathan danser n'arrangeait rien à la situation, Gethin, avala d'un trait la fin de sa troisième bière et se dirigea vers la sortie.

 

Une fois dans la rue, il entendit quelqu’un crier son nom et le cliquetis de talons sur l’asphalte humide.

« Hey _Welsh Boy_ !

-Jonathan, je...

-Tu dis même pas au revoir ?

-C'était pas la peine de me suivre, je ne rentrerai pas avec toi ce soir, les coups d’un soir j'ai donné, ça m'intéresse plus vraiment.

-Hey doucement Don Juan ! Je venais juste te renouveler mon invitation au théâtre.

-Oh je...

-Et pour ta gouverne _Lover Boy_ je ne rentrerai avec personne ce soir, ma mère doit passer chez moi demain matin, je tiens à être seul.

-Oh… Je vois... Désolé c'était idiot. » S'excusa Gethin en affichant une mine cramoisie, mortifié par ce petit échange.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » S'exclama Jonathan loin de se sentir heurté pour si peu. « Bon alors ? Je t'attends au _Old Red Lion Theatre_ dans la semaine ?

-Oui bien sûr j'y serai ! »

Sur ce, Jonathan serra la main de Gethin, lui offrit le plus charmeur de ses sourires, y joignit un de ces clins d’œil dont il semblait avoir le secret et s'en retourna dans le pub.

 

Gethin fit demi-tour, partagé entre la honte qui le tenaillait et cette sensation de légèreté profonde qu'avait fait naître cet homme en lui. En marchant sous la pluie pour rentrer chez lui, il se jura de ne plus jamais prêter attention aux rumeurs idiotes des pubs gays de Londres. Le mercredi d'après, Gethin se rendit au théâtre. Plusieurs rencontres s'en suivirent, dans des bars dans un premier temps, puis au cinéma, dans des libraires et autres endroits où les deux hommes avaient envie d'aller. Puis, au bout d'une quinzaine de jours, c'est Gethin qui ramena Jonathan chez lui. Sans hésitation, sans doutes infondés, sans craintes. Gethin se sentait bien avec Jonathan, il le faisait rire. Jonathan se sentait bien avec Gethin, il l'apaisait. Les deux se sentaient bien ensemble et c'était bien là l'essentiel.


End file.
